


Why Does Everything Happen To Me?!

by Lolcats201145



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Pregnancy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolcats201145/pseuds/Lolcats201145
Summary: Amy Fielding, a detective who used to work for the NYPD, has moved to Krimson City to escape her bad past, which was that her husband and her son were killed by a serial killer who is still on the loose. When she meets the detectives she will be working with, she ends up developing feelings for one of them. What if history was to repeat itself?





	1. Meeting the Detectives

My name is Amy Fielding and I am 31 years old. I used to live in my hometown of New York but I have move to the small tow of Krimson City. I used to be a highly trained detective in the NYPD but I had to leave due to some unresolved family issues, which means that my husband, Martin, who was also a detective and my son, Timothy were kidnapped and murdered by a serial killer who we weren't able to apprehend and is now after me.

I pushed open the doors to the KCPD and walked in, my shoes making a noise each time I took a single step. I looked around to see many police officers working at computers and laptops at their desks. there was a number of offices around the edge of the massive room. Before I could move anymore, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was and all I saw was a woman standing behind me, looking directly into my eyes

"Are you Detective Amy Fielding?" The mysterious woman said to me.

"Yeah I am" I said, slightly nervous.

"Oh, that's good. I'm the Chief of the KCPD. Nice to meet you, Detective Fielding" The Chief said, sticking out her hand for me to shake. 

I placed my hand out and shook her hand, her firm hand taking a grip of mine. She slipped something out from behind her back. it was my credentials, my badge and my gun. She handed them to me and I placed them across my waist, so I could easily access them.

"Nice to meet you too, Chief. So, who am I going to be working with?" I said, looking around the room, wondering who I was going to be working with.

"Follow me, Detective" She said, walking towards the office that was behind me and a the very back of the room.

I followed behind her, still wondering who I was going to be working with. When we reached the office and she stood in front of me and knocked on the door. When we didn't hear a response, she opened the door to reveal 3 small desks and 1 large desk at the back of the room. At the 2 small desks sat 2 detectives, a man and a woman. At the large desk sat a man, who I had estimated to be in his late 30s, a red tie hanging loosely around his neck, a waistcoat and a badge on his waist. Thy all looked up at me and the Chief and soon stood up.

"Chief, who is the woman stood next to you?" The one that was sat behind the desk at the back said in what I thought was a sexy gruff voice.

"Detective Castellanos, Detective Oda, Detective Kidman, this is Detective Amy Fielding. She is the transfer that was coming in from New York and she is going to be assigned to you, Detective Castellanos. Is that alright?" The Chief said, looking at the 3 detectives. She then turned around to look at me.

"Detective Fielding, these are your co-workers." She pointed at Detective Castellanos, "That there is one of our best detectives we have, his name is Sebastian Castellanos" I looked at him and he just looked back at me with no emotion in his steely brown eyes.

She then pointed at the other man stood behind the desk at the far right, "This is Detective Joseph Oda, another really detective on our team."

I looked over at him and he walked towards me and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Amy." Joseph said as I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Joseph." I said, moving my hand away so it rested by my side.

The Chief then pointed at the woman who stood behind the desk on the far left of the room, "This is Detective Juli Kidman, she's also new on the team."

I walked towards Juli as she had her hand out so she could shake mine.

"Nice to meet you Amy. It's nice to finally have another girl to talk to." She said, shaking my hand and smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you too, Juli." I said, placing my hand back down by my side.

"Well I'll leave you 4 alone. I have work to do." The Chief said, walking out of the room and closing the door.

I sat down at the spare desk and looked at my co-workers, who had all taking a liking to me, except for Sebastian. I needed to tell him what had happened in my past before it comes back and bites me on the ass.

"Sebastian," I said and he raised his head to look at me," I need to talk to you. In private" I said, looking directly at him.

He nodded and stood up and started to walk towards the wooden door. I slowly got out of my seat and sighed, knowing that I would have to tell him everything that has happened in the past. I walked towards the door and looked around me to see Joseph and Juli looking at me, with puzzled looks on their faces. I walked out the door and closed it behind me.

Sebastian turned around to look at me with a stern look on his face.

"Now, spill" He said gruffly

 


	2. Sebastian Will Know Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy is able to tell Sebastian about her very painful past but how will that affect her life as a detective and her future

Sebastian glared at me, obviously not very happy with me having to call him out like this just to talk to him, but it is very important. He needs to know what has happened in my past and what could happen to me in the future..

"Well, I need to tell you a few things about my past and please I ask that you do not interrupt me while I am talking..." I sighed and looked over at Sebastian.

He nodded.

I took in a deep breath and started my story.

"Well I was born into a quite rich family and exceled at school but after I had finished school, my life started to go downhill. I had a boyfriend in college named Liam and we had an on-off relationship all through college but when I finally ended it with him, he started to stalk me, watch me wherever I would go. I couldn't go anywhere without feeling that he was watching me. When I finished college and left to go to New York to become a police detective, he followed me there and continued to stalk me, but one day when I was walking home from work, he ambushed me and drugged me. He then dragged me into an alley and proceeded to rape me. I still remember the feeling of him on me from time to time. My boyfriend at the time, Martin found out what had happened to me and nursed me back to health. We weren't able to catch him at that point but the worst was yet to come. It turned out that when he raped me, he had gotten me pregnant. Me and Martin were the only people who knew who was the real father of the baby, so we decided to get married before the baby was born so it would be born into a good family. On the 15th of December 2009, my beautiful baby boy Timothy was born at 1:30am. We named him Timothy after my grandfather, who had just died before Timothy was born. I was able to move on with my life after the whole incident. Me and Martin moved in together and raised Timothy in a 3 bedroom house that we had bought together, but 4 years after the incident, Liam came back into our lives. He would watch us constantly and take pictures of us as a family while we went on walks around the town. One day while I was at work and Martin was at home with Tim, Liam ended up breaking into the locked house with Martin and Tim and ended up kidnapping them. When I got home, I saw that the front door was open and there was a large amount of mess spread across the living room and kitchen. I remember immediately drawing my gun and started to walk around the house. I had just thought that it was just a burglary and that Martin and Tim were hiding upstairs. I went to get my phone to call it in when I saw blood stains on the carpet under a rug that had been moved to cover it up. I started to panic and rushed upstairs to see if I could find them but they were nowhere to be seen. I still remember the feeling of my heart beating outside my chest. I called it in and waited, pacing around the house to see if I could find any clues but I couldn't find any. I felt so helpless..."

I took a pause as tears had started to brim in my eyes and run down my red cheeks. I felt a hand go on my shoulder. I looked up to see Sebastian looking at me with sympathy glossing over his eyes. He moved his hand to my back so he could rub up and down my back.

"You don't have to continue, Amy. You've been through so much and I don't want you to have to continue to relive that." He said, softly to try and comfort me.

"No, I want to continue." I said, wiping my eyes with my sleeve.

I took in another deep breath and continued my story.

"I was absolutely devastated. I spent ages trying to find them, but to no avail. A few months after the kidnapping, I received a phone call from my ex to say that he had them and was going to kill him if I didn't admit that Tin was his. I tried explaining to him what had happened but he didn't believe the story. Later that day, he video called me and said that I was too late and what he done will always be in my mind. He grabbed my husband and pointed the camera towards him and shot him while I was watching. I screamed out in shock. He threw on the ground, blood pouring out of his head and walked over to my son, who was screaming and shouting and pulled his hair so that he was stood right in front of the camera and shot Tim in the head. I remember his body going limp and falling to the floor. I still remember the words he said next. The words he said were, " Better watch out darling, that could be you next time I find you." I was scarred for life. A few days after, we were able to find the bodies of them and we held a funeral for them a week or so later. I felt like I had to move away from New York, so I moved here so I could become a detective here and try to get away from my ex. I feel like their deaths were all my fault.... and I couldn't do anything to stop it....." I started to sob and I felt tears start to flow down my face. I stood there with my head in my hands, crying my eyes out when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

I looked up to see Sebastian engulf me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder and started to cry even more than I was before. A hand rubbed up and down my back, comforting me.

I looked up to see Sebastian looking at me.

And that's when...

He kissed me, softly on the lips...


	3. Wow...Um...Ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sebastian kisses Amy, they have to figure out a few things...

Sebastian's lips were soft and gentle against mine. His kisses were so smooth and soft, like he was trying to be gentle with me, which was nice of him. A few minutes later, we broke apart so that we could get some air into our lungs after the intense kissing session we just had. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. We were both breathing heavily, our lips and cheeks a bright red colour. 

I looked at him and could see it in his eyes. He wanted more and I was happy enough to give it to him. He placed his hands on my cheeks and cupped them in his hands. He moved my head up slightly and our lips met once again in mow a deep, passionate kiss. This time, it was different. Sebastian wasn't as soft as he had been previously. He was rough and I absolutely loved it. His stubble was rubbing against my chin, which felt amazing and his tongue was poking and prodding at my red, swollen lips. I didn't allow him entrance into my mouth but he had a plan. He moved his hands away from my cheeks and down to my ass where he groped me. This caused me to open my mouth and moan quietly. He soon darted his tongue into my mouth like he was the snake and I was his prey.

His tongue moved into my mouth and explored every little detail of it. The gaps in my teeth, the space under my tongue and he finally ran his tongue over mine, pleasure being sent down my spine. I moaned a bit louder this time and then I realised, what am I doing !? I slowly detached my mouth from Sebastian's, still keeping my arms wrapped around his waist and a smile slowly crept across his face.

"Wow...that was...amazing." I said, still trying to get my breath back from the intense make-out session we just had.

"Yeah... it was..." Sebastian said, in a deep gravely voice

"Why did you do that, Sebastian. I am your co-worker." I said, looking up at Sebastian

"I did that because... ever since you first came through that door this morning... I thought you were really pretty and that I need to get you before anyone else did... I know that sounds a bit weird but..." I soon cut him off by placing another soft kiss on his soft lips.

"That's not weird Seb, I think that it is kind of cute. Anyway, I like you too, Seb." I said, looking into his golden brown eyes.

"In that case..." Sebastian leaned down towards my face, cupping it in his hands and placing his lips onto mine. I gladly kissed him back with just as much softness as the first time. His lips moving in time to mine, as gentle as could be. After a few minutes, we broke apart again and looked at each other, smiling and laughing a little. Who knew that Sebastian Castellanos, a cold -hearted detective who lost his wife and daughter, knew how to laugh once in awhile.

"Well, we better get back to work. We don't want the Chief on your ass and it is your first day of work." Sebastian said, slowly walking back towards the shared office. I nodded my head and started to walk behind him, back towards the office. When e got to said office, Sebastian pushed down the handle of the door and pushed the door in with his foot. When we walked in, we saw Joseph and Juli sat down at their desks, working on their computers.

When they heard us walk in, they both turned around to look at us, with smiles creeping across their faces.

"What were you doing out there with Amy, Seb?" Joseph asked, looking between the two of us.

"Nothing, we just talked. I needed to say a few things about my life to Sebastian and he needed to say a few things about his life to me so we could understand each other a bit more. What he did next surprised me a little bit" I said, smirking. I slid my leather chair back and took a seat in it and slid behind my desk, looking at Sebastian. 

He looked at me and smiled.

That secret would stay between us.


	4. Never Mess With Leah...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later, Sebastian, Amy, Joseph and Juli get called to go investigate a robbery, but when they start to talk to witnesses, one of them starts to flirt with Sebastian and Amy Is very pleased about it.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by Never Fuck With A Man's Boyfriend by LieutenantWubs. I'd suggest you go check it out but I'll warn you, it's Explicit.

_A few weeks later..._

Me and Sebastian have been dating a few weeks and to tell the truth, they have been going really well. Joseph and Juli still don't know but I have a lingering feeling that they have worked it out. We have been hanging out a lot more and I spend most of my time at his apartment. There have been a few times where we were nearly caught either kissing, hugging or holding hands, which I like to do.

Today, we have to go to investigate a robbery and to look for pieces of evidence. The robbery had taken place at a woman's house in the north of Krimson City. I was left the unfortunate task to talking to the woman whose house was robbed.

"Do you have any idea of who would do a kind of thing like this? Are any of your family jealous of your wealth and would want to steal it away from you?" I asked the woman, who wasn't paying attention and didn't want to cooperate with me.

"I'm so sorry lady, but I have no idea who would do such a thing like this. By the way, do you know the name of the handsomely rugged man stood over there?" She gestured to the other side of the living room. I turned to see who she was looking at and, I tell you, I was NOT happy.

She was eyeing up Sebastian.

Oh hell no!

"Oh, his name is Detective Sebastian Castellanos, and before you ask, he's MY boyfriend." I said, loud enough to attract everyone's attention.

"Oh, why would he go out with a person like you? You're not as beautiful as I am." She said, flicking her blonde hair and slowly started to walk towards Sebastian.

"Maybe because he doesn't want to go out with slutty ass bitches like you" I said, a smirk on my face. Everyone gasped at what I said and the woman, whose name was Leah, turned around to face me, looking very angry.

"What did you just call me, bitch?" She shouted, anger lacing her voice.

"What? A slutty ass bitch or a whore?" I replied, anger bubbling inside of me.

"Oh, that's it, Bitch!" She shouted and before I could move out of the way, she raised her hand and slapped me across the face, looking really angry with me. I regained my balance after stumbling back a little and rubbed my cheek, which was turning a bright red.

She started to walk away, looking smug with herself, but before she reached Sebastian, I tapped her on the shoulder so that she would turn around and what I did next surprised everyone. I went and punched her in her perfect little plastic nose that she had. She gasped and fell on the ground. She looked up at me, blood flowing out of her nose and stood up. 

What happened next I didn't expect...

She was able to grab one of the police officer's guns and aimed it directly at me.

"This will teach you not to mess with me, Detective Fielding." She said, smiling.

Before I could react, she took the safety of the gun and the gun went off...


	5. Oh...No...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Amy is shot, time just stops for everyone...

The gun went off.

I felt the impact of the bullet go into my chest, not to far away from my heart. I covered the bullet wound with my hands before I felt my body start to go limp and I fell onto the floor.

Blood was seeping through the hand over the bullet wound, staining my bright white shirt a crimson red colour. I started to feel really tired, like all the energy had been taken out of me all of a sudden and my eyes started to get droopy, like I couldn't keep them open for much longer. I heard footsteps run towards me and saw Sebastian kneeling down next to me. He placed a cloth over the wound and pressed down, hard. I hissed out in pain and he looked down at me, tears starting to brim in his eyes.

"Stay with me, Amy. I can't lose you. I don't know what I would do without you in my life..." He said, bowing his head down with tears running down his face.

I weakly placed my hand over Sebastian and smiled at him.

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian. It's all my fault." I said, tears in my eyes.

"It's not your fault, baby." He whispered, placing a hand on my cheek.

I smiled at him, not having the strength to talk. He leant down and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

I soon started to cough and blood started to splatter everywhere. All I could taste was blood in my mouth and I was starting to lose the battle of staying conscious. My eyes started to droop lower and lower until I couldn't fight it anymore.

"Amy, the ambulance will be here soon." He said softly, knowing I would be sensitive to loud noises.

"I'm so sorry, Seb." I gasped and after let unconscious take over me.

"Amy! AMY!" were the last things I heard before falling into a deep, deep sleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_ Sebastian's POV _

I held Amy in my arms, one of my hands pressing down on her bullet wound, trying to stop her from losing any more blood. She fell limp in my arms and her breathing got shallower. I was worried about her dying. I can't lose her. Not now. Not ever. She had fallen unconscious and looked so peaceful but her face was pale and her shirt was dyed the crimson red of her blood and her jacket had blood on it. her hands rested on the floor, both covered in her blood when she tried to stop bleeding.

"Where's the ambulance!?" I shouted, hoping someone would answer me.

"It's on its way, Seb" Joseph said from behind us.

"Well it better get here quick. She's bleeding out!" I said, my voice get louder.

"Calm down, Seb. It will be here in a few minutes." Joseph said, bending down and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It better be. I can't lose her, Joseph. She means so much to me..." I said, my voice getting quieter.

I felt Joseph's hand rub up and down my back. He went to say something when we both heard ambulance sirens getting louder and louder and soon after 2 paramedics burst through the door and rush over to where Amy lay in my arms. She was still breathing but it had started to get shallower and shallower. I moved my arms out from under her and gently placed her on the floor, trying not to injure her anymore.

"What's her name and what happened?" One of the paramedics asked us.

"Her name is Detective Amy Fielding and what happened was that she was arguing with one of the witnesses. Some punches were thrown and the witness ended up grabbing one of the police officers guns and shot Amy in the chest." I said, some tears escaping my eyes.

"Ok. Don't worry. We'll make sure that she'll live." The paramedic said before attending to Amy.

I stood up and looked at her. She looked so lifeless and there was nothing I could do to help her. Joseph began to talk but I couldn't hear a work. Everything had go silent to me and all I did was look at her, slowly dying as the paramedic were attending to her.

"I'm so sorry, Amy." I whispered, quiet enough for only Joseph to hear me.

He looked at me and engulfed me in a hug. I placed my head on his shoulder and tears slowly flowed down my face.

"It's not your fault, Seb." Joseph said

"It was! They were fighting over ME!" I said, my voice getting louder and I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"It still doesn't make it your fault, Seb." Joseph said, placing both his hands on both of my shoulders.

"Excuse me detectives," One of the paramedics said from behind us," we're taking her to the hospital. Will you be following us there?" He asked.

"No, I have to sort out some things here."  I said, looking at the police car outside with Leah sat in, Kidman stood outside it.

The paramedics nodded and wheeled Amy out on a stretcher. They loaded her up in the ambulance and soon drove away, the sirens blaring.

"What are you going to do, Seb?" Joseph asked.

I started to walk out the door and turned around to look at Joseph.

"I'm going to talk to Leah."


End file.
